Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{t + 2}{t - 4} = \dfrac{1}{9} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $t - 4$ $ t + 2 = \dfrac{t - 4}{9} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $9$ $ 9(t + 2) = t - 4 $ $9t + 18 = t - 4$ $8t + 18 = -4$ $8t = -22$ $t = -\dfrac{22}{8}$ Simplify. $t = -\dfrac{11}{4}$